RWBY:The Force
by The Travel
Summary: Matthew is a wolf faunus who is abused by his father and worse by his mother one night he ran away only to found by a man who both Jedi and Sith who take Matthew under his wing years later Matthew back to Vale to Huntsmen only to run into a Rose OcxRuby
1. Chapter 1 A Force User in Vale

Everyone talk "Hello"

Everyone think ' _Hello_ '

* * *

Chapter one:A Force User in Vale

It was normal night in the woods expect one thing walking in the woods was a women who was in her twenties had yellow eyes long wearing a long red dress this was Cindy Vale most arrive at a cabin that was in the middle of the woods the cabin was lock the windows the doors everything was lock the only way to open it was the key that is around Cindy's neck she use the key and unlock the door and yelled "Oh Matthew I'm here!" inside the cabin there was a couch,a fridge,a stove,a small tv,a few photos of a family "Hmm he's not here he must be in his room"so she went down the hallway where there are three rooms one room is the Mother and Father room the second room is Matthew's room and the third was a secret enter into Matthew's room in the room was a bed,a bathroom,a closet,and window(which was lock) "Matthew are in here" there was no response she about to leave until she heard someone sneezes she turn head and made a evil grin she then shut the door and quickly went on the bed she slowly peek under the bed and saw a five old boy who was trying to hide unaware that she was right be hide him she did another evil grin and yelled "HELLO MATTHEW!"

Matthew tried to run but Cindy catch him "Aw Matthew you had me worry."she then notice that Matthew had a black eye "Aw baby did your father did that?"he slowly nodded yes ' _Roman you asshole you'll pay for this_ ' she thought."Don't worry about that I'll make it all better."she kiss her son head

( Matthew P.O.V)

Matthew walk into the bathroom and stare at the mirror and was looking at his black eye that he got from his father was no normal boy he was in fact a wolf was actually born from a human family that was reason probably the reason why his father hates him ' _Dad why do you do this to me?_ '

{Flash back}

It was morning and Matthew was doing what's he all ways does trying not get kill by his was dodging every attack while his father was smoking and shooting at Matthew his father a tall man with orange wearing a bowler hat,white coat,black pants,and holding a cane gun this was Roman another Vale most wanted and right now he didn't care if Matthew live or not.

"Dad please stop"Matthew pleaded

"Shut up you worthless brat"yelled Roman as he kept shooting at Matthew

Matthew kept dodging every attack until his father was out of ammo ' _Thank goodness he out of ammo maybe he can stop-_ ' just then a rock hit Matthew right in the eye Matthew quickly cover the damage eye.

"Now whose the wise guy"yelled Roman as he grab Matthew by the collar of the shirt and drag to the house where he throw him inside the house and said

"Consider the black eye as a birthday gift"and he lock the door.

{End Flashback}

"Father is jerk I wish I could..."just everything in the bathroom started to shake Matthew took notice of the shaken and the shaken has. ' _What was that a earthquake or was that me?_ ' he thought but that soon replace by the voice he fear more than his father.

"Oh Matthew I'm here!"

"Oh crap Mom home and it's my birthday double crap!" Matthew rush out and hid under his bed as each step closer to room Matthew thought a few things.

' _Wish my father wasn't mean to me!_ '

' _I wish I have a normal childhood_ '

' _I REALLY WISH SHE WOULD STOP PICTURES OF ME IN MY BOXERS EVERY YEAR ON MY BIRTHDAY_!'

When the door and his mother walk and ask "Matthew are in here" he didn't move or breathe and when his mother was about to leave he gave a small smile until he sneezes he thought he was doom he close his eyes and cover his mouth.

When he heard the door he open his eyes and saw that the door was close Matthew thought his mother has left until he heard someone screaming "HELLO MATTHEW!" he turn and saw his mother and run for life but was catch she ask about the black eye he told her that his father did it to him she kiss his head and said "Don't worry about that I'll all better."

Matthew thought only one thing ' _God help me_!'

 **Normal P.O.V**

The two walk out of the room and walk to the living room where Cindy gave her son a little birthday party she gave him a cake and coloring book as a present soon after Cindy walk into the secret room to get Cindy was in getting something Matthew anger grow he wish he could runaway and forget all this but that end when the items in the rooms started to move and the this time he took notice of it ' _Was..was that me?_ '

His mother return to the living room while holding a camera "Are you ready little birthday boy?"she ask

"Can there be another way"he pleaded as he slowly walk back

"No"

"How about without my shirt!?"

"No"

"How if-"

"No!"with that Cindy tackle Matthew and strip him Matthew try to stop her even beg her to the more he beg the more Cindy strip him until he was in his boxer. "Now can you please flex?"she just whimper and try to cover his boxer "Flex" he quickly nodded no "I said **FLEX!** "she yelled Matthew jump in fear so he did what his mother said and flex Cindy is having a field day she was taking as much pictures as she can while she was having a nosebleed.

Matthew just wish this could end with luck the phone rang "Aw come on

(sigh) fine Matthew go take a shower."Cindy said as Matthew was grabbing for his clothes but was stop by his "Oh and you don't need you clothes."said Cindy while giving an evil smile.

Matthew ran towards the bathroom that was in his room and quickly enter the shower in fear that his mother may enter the shower he was in he finish taking his shower he quickly put on a large black t-shirt and gray open the and what a surprise his mother was on the other side "Oh poo your finish I was going to join you."

' _I knew it!_ 'he thought

"Oh well your father was the phone it seems we have to work early in the morning so we'er going to bed."she said as she carry Matthew and walk towards the bed "Um are you going to your bed?"he ask

"Why on earth would I do that."Cindy said as she nibble on one of Matthew's two enter the bed where Cindy soon fall asleep but Matthew was wide awake.

' _I hate my life I wish I could how?_ ' he then took notice a item that was on his bureau it was the key that unlock every lock in the found the only thing that would help the only problem is that his mother his holding him very tightly ' _Great how am I going to get the bloody key...wait the thing I did in living room maybe if I use that power and get the key the only problem is how am I going to get key without waking up mom?_ '

"Focus on the key"

' _Wha?_ '

"Stick out your hand and focus on the key"

' _Ok in my head_ '

Matthew did what the voice told him and stick out his hand and focus on the keys started to shake and closer to the edge until the key flew of the bureau and into Matthew's hand ' _Ok I have the key but how am I going to get out of my mother's grip any ideas in my head_ '

"Use your pillow it's the same size as you she will think it's you and grab it"

' _Alright I'll try_ ' he did as the voice told him and grab the pillow and toss it on her and Cindy quickly grab the pillow thinking it was Matthew and said in a sleep tone "Mat..if you..need go to the bathroom...all you need to ask I can help."she then went back to sleep and started to drool

' _My mom is a pervert '_ was only thing going inside Matthew mind until he notices he was free and he slowly got off the bed grab his shoes and slowly headed to the window and unlock slowly open window trying not to try to make a sound once the window was open he took quick pause and just look outside seeing everything with no lock doors or windows he ended the pause and jump out the window and ran into the woods.

{10 minutes later}

Cindy was sleeping peacefully until she felt a breeze "Bur it's getting cold"her eyes just wide open at she just realize how could it get then look at the window and saw it was open."What why is the window open?(she look at what she holding)Why am holding a pillow?Where is Matt-"she realize what is happening and ran towards the windows and saw footprints that was leading to the woods.

"MATTHEW!"

( Matthew P.O.V)

Matthew ran as fast as he can "I (huff) need to (huff) keep running or-"he was interrupted when he stumble on a ruin temple when he enter the temple inside was dead bodies but there weren't humans or faunus they were were wearing white robes around there head and holding a spear that look like it was modify he continue walking deeper in the temple but soon stop when he saw the last machine this one was sitting be hide a wall this one was different from the others it was wearing armor has four arms it hands and feet were claws and it face look like it had no like the went in for a closer look but pause when he heard the voice he didn't want to hear.

"MATTHEW!"

Matthew was in fear his mother was on his tail he need think of something or he is going back to the jail of a home just the armor machine revealing a hole in the wall Matthew had no other choice he went into the hole and pull back the armor machine back up so his mother couldn't find didn't move make noise.

"Matthew where are you!?This is not a game!"

' _She will not find me this time_ ' Matthew smile to himself knowing that his mother will never find him but that smile soon went away when the armor machine was move Matthew immediately close his eyes and thought ' _No I don't want to go back I'll kill myself just to get away from them!_ '

However instead of hearing his mother voice he heard someone else voice

"Do not be afraid I am not your mother" Matthew slowly open his eyes and saw a hand coming near him "Grab my hand" said the voice and Matthew grab the stranger hand and was pull out of the Matthew was back in the temple he saw that the person who was talking to him wasn't his mom but some guy he was wearing a black robe,black gloves,and a strange looking mask "Hello Matthew"he said

"Do I know you?"Matthew ask

"You don't know me you call me in my head"

Matthew eyes just widen "Your the..but how?"

"It's call typically I use it by using the force oh by the way my name is Revan."

"Where are we? Why there these machines doing here?And what is the force?"

"To answer your first question we are in a old temple that was abandon for many years ago question these machines are called droids they fought for the separatists but when the empire came in all the droids were shut down and toss to a unknown planet which happens to be this planet but these droids are different the armor one is the fear separatists General Grievous who kill anyone who get in his way and ones in the white hoods are his body for your third question the force it's an energy field created by all living things it surrounds us,and penetrates us it binds the galaxy together."

"So I have this force?"

"Yes but there are two sides of the force the light side and the dark light side are use by the Jedi they bring darkside are use by the sith they bring fear."

"Then what side are you?"

"I am both"he said which cause Matthew to raise eyebrow "Seriously I was a Sith lord then after my the ship I was on crash the Jedi found me and erase my mind and turn me into a Jedi when I regain my memories and I have the abilities of both Sith and Jedi and was fear though out the enough about we need head to a safe place because we are still in danger."

"We are?By who?"

"Your mother of course" Revan as he walk deep into the temple Matthew realize that his mother is still out there looking for him.

' _so I two options one stay and get caught by his mother or go with this Revan and train in some art that is more powerful than anything on this planet_ '

Seconds later he quickly ran towards Revan and follow him until they reach the end of the stick out his hands and then move his hands apart Matthew didn't know what was happening until he saw the wall was being rip apart showing a path that reveals a temple that is far better than the one they where in.

"Now are you ready...my apprentice"

"Yes I am...master"

{12 years later}

A young seven teen year old wolf faunus was training in the courtyard this was Matthew the padawn of Lord Revan as he training in the force he felt familiar presence "I see your doing well master" Matthew turn and saw his master coming out of some part of the temple "I see your training is going well"said Revan "It has been years since became my apprentice and you change."Matthew has change he now wears a black t-shirt,black pants,a black shoes,and a black cape he also now wears some of General Grievous's armor a few years ago Matthew strip Grievous armor and put it on his arms,legs, chest,hands and fingers,and turn his head into a mask and put holes on the top so his wolf ears can have space.

When Matthew was finish with his he notice that his master was holding some parts that belong to something and two crystal "Um master what are those?"ask Matthew

"These are the parts of the lightsabers that you are going to built"said Revan

"Really I'm going to built two lightsabers I'm so excited"

"Good for you but you need to concentrate on this" Matthew nodded and grab the stuff from his master sit in the center of the courtyard and concentrate on building on his lightsabers after a few hours he finally Revan saw his padawn he was quite surprised on what he saw his padawn weapons were blasters and a lightsaber combine ( **similar to the weapon that Ezra built from Star Wars Rebels** )

"Hmm a blaster and a lightsaber combine very interesting turn it on let me your work."with that said Matthew turn on his lightsabers but they were surprise on what they saw the color on the lightsabers weren't blue,green,red,or even purple it was orange.

"Orange!What does this means master!?"

"Orange is rare color for any force user have you are very special indeed"said Revan which cause Matthew to smile knowing he have something more special than his master but that soon end when his master just suddenly collapse "Master alright!"

"Yes I'm fine just...tired...Matthew I have taught you everything I know but there one more thing I need to teach you meet me in the front of the temple when you are ready"he said as he walk to front of the temple.

Matthew was about head to the entrance he was but was stop by a familiar voice "Matthew there you."Matthew turn one of Grievous's body guards that he rebuild and name is actually all the body guards put in one after a yew years during his training Matthew try and rebuild all the body guards but all have different problems so he put them all together to bring back one them back online soon after Matthew found the rest of the shut down droids and brought them back to life with all the droids online Matthew had over six hundreds droids ready to fight for him.

"Isaac how is business doing?"During his years of training Matthew stumble on a huge amount of dust he soon made the dust into a company were he call it the Orion company were it is also the most powerful dust company in all of Vale.

"Our business is dooming the company has sign contract with other business that requires dust and we get 25% each month so operation Take Vale Over is a successful"said Isaac

Each time Matthew and/or Isaac made a project that benefits people of Vale and/or the company they would always use codenames.

"How about operation Body Guard?" (droids protecting villages across Vale)

"We are at 80% it seems there some grim that live under ground"

"How about operation New Jobs?"(buy shops that didn't accept faunus)

"We are at 95% but there some riots that people don't what faunus in the stores but we have stop it before it started spreading"

Issac then took notice of the weapons that Matthew was holding "Matthew are those your lightsabers they look like blasters"

"Well it different from normal lightsabers instead of close combat I can do range and close combat now if there isn't anything else I need to meet my master at the entrance of the temple"Matthew said as he walk to the entrance of the temple with Isaac right be hide they made there way to the entrance of the temple where Revan was waiting for them and for some reason he was holding a backpack.

"Ah good your here Matthew and it seems that Isaac is here Isaac how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good thank you for asking Lord Revan"said Isaac

"Why did you call me here master?"

Just then Revan collapse Matthew quickly ran towards to his master."Master are you alright Isaac get some medic droi-" but Revan stop Matthew before he could didn't know what was going on until his master handed him the backpack and said "I'm dying I'm becoming one with the force"Matthew was shock on he heard "In this bag is all your stuff you must go to Vale and go to a school called Beacon and become a Huntsmen I know what's you think why become a Huntsman because you need to know how this world work and need to make friends so go and make some friends and get yourself a girlfriend...goodbye my boy."Revan said his last and he vanish.

Matthew cry even his tears cover his mask he look at the spot where his master and said "Goodbye...father"he walk away from the temple but he said one more thing to his best friend "Isaac"

"Yes sir?"

"Continue with the other operations but this operation is important the name of this operation is Protect the temple!"

"Yes sir operation Protect the temple is a good luck Matthew"

Matthew nodded to his friend and said goodbye and walk away without looking back.

{Vale}

Matthew has final arrive in the city he took his seeing everything that was going on and what was going is every store is close and everybody is a sleep

' _Not what I thought of_ ' he thought as he continue into the city the only thing was darkness until he saw a light when he saw where the light was coming from it was a sign called _From Dust Till Dawn_ since it was the only store that is open Matthew has no choice but go in.

{From Dust Till Dawn}

As Matthew walk into the store all he could see was dust of all kind and one old shop keeper who was giving him an odd look.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes..how can I help you."he ask in a nervous tone

"Do you have any maps and/or newspaper here?"

"Um..in the back"

"Thank you."Matthew said as the shop keeper gave nervous Matthew was walking to the back Matthew saw a girl wearing a girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings also wearing a red Matthew went in to grab a newspaper the girl pointed her weapon straight at Matthew's face "Um...I was grabbing the newspaper...sorry if I scare you."

"Oh sorry"said the girl "Um here you go" she handed the newspaper

"Thanks" he grab the newspaper "Oh by the way names Matthew"

"Oh my name Ruby...you have pretty cool armor"

(Ruby P.O.V)

' _Pretty cool armor he'll think I'm a weirdo_ '

"Thanks you have pretty eyes"said Matthew

' _He thinks my eyes are pretty I wonder...no he properly has a girlfriend_ '

"Hehe..Thanks"

(Matthew P.O.V)

' _SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!You have pretty eyes I'm a idiot_ '

"Hehe..Thanks"said Ruby

' _She didn't think me as a freak...I hope she doesn't have a mate_ '

(Third person P.O.V)

The two stop talking and read there magazine/newspaper and everything was at peace until group of people coming into the store.

"Do have any idea how hard a dust store in this hour?"said the voice as he pointed a gun to the shop owner went eye widen he turn his head a little and saw his ex-father and of couple of goons robbing the was about to attack but one of the goons saw them and headed towards them Matthew can think only one thing.

' _Got to protect Ruby!Got to protect Ruby!...I wonder come she didn't...'_

The goon force Ruby to turn and revealing that she had her headphones on.

' _Never mind'_

The goon pointed to the ears telling her take headphones she take off her headphones she ask "Yes?"

"I said,you two put up your hands in the air now!"yelled the goon

"Oh!" Ruby was to attack but Matthew step in front of Ruby and pointed one of his fingers up the goon didn't know what was happening until his weapon mysteriously shaken and flew up to the roof he then point his hand in front of the goon and said "Begone"and he use the force to push him back in the front of the was stun until until another goon came and pointed his gun Matthew step aside and said "Your turn Ruby" Ruby nodded and kick the goon straight out the window with Matthew right be hide her.

Soon after Roman and his remaining goons and saw Ruby and Matthew ready to fight."Okay," he started "Get them"

Half of the goons went after Ruby while other half went after use her Crescent Rose and took out the goons while Matthew use the force and some of the goons into near by poles and he use his blasters/lightsabers and shoot them.

Roman walk a couple a steps and said "You were worth every cent truly,you were" he then toss his cigar to the ground and use his cane to destroy it."Well Red and Annoying guy,I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around"point his cane them "I'm afraid this is where we part ways"Roman pull a hidden trigger and firing at pull out his lightsabers and activate it and block Roman attack.

Ruby was eyes widen mouth open ' _Oh my god not only his weapons are guns but they can turn into swords_ '.Meanwhile Matthew was focusing on Roman "You didn't know my weapon can do that well you thou-"He then notice Roman was gone "Where the hell did he went!" He then saw Roman climbing up on a ladder "Oh no you don't!Come on Ruby!"he said as they began to chase Roman.

Roman has no where to run and Matthew and Ruby just then aircraft came out of no where opening it's hatch and allowing Roman to go inside."End of the for you two" he exclaims smugly,throwing a red dust crystal at them and aiming his cane in there direction.

Just as the blast was about to hit them a blond woman jumps right in front of them and shielded them she was wearing a long white shirt,long black pants,black high heels,a black/purple cap,glasses,and holding wave her wand around and a giant purple crystal steal and started shooting at the aircraft just then a mysterious women came into few and started turning the blond women's attack against them.

They manage to dodge the attack no one know who was this mysterious women was expect for Matthew as he recognize those eyes ' _Those eyes...it can't be...yes it's mom she here I..I won't let her take me back I'LL KILL HER AND FATHER AT THE SAME TIME_ ' He began using the force to take control of the aircraft and was about to crash it killing two birds with one stone but as the aircraft was about to hit the ground a third person came in person was wearing thick armor with symbols around the hands and wearing a helmet that kinda look like a samurai helmet the person push his hands forward and Matthew went flying backwards.

Ruby and the blond women try shooting the mysterious man only to be block and the aircraft soon flew soon got up thinking one thing

' _That man...did he...use the force?_ ' but his train of thought ended when he heard saying "Your a huntress" Matthew look up and saw Ruby who said that

"Can have your autograph!?"

{In a dark room}

I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken both put yourself and others in great danger" said the blond woman now name Glynda

"They started it!"Ruby yelled

"If it were up to me,you'd be sent a pat on the back" Ruby began to smile "And a slap on the wrist" which cause Ruby to let out a small eeek.

"But"she started "there's someone here who would like to meet the both of you."

As soon as she finishes a man with gray hair,shaded spectacles,a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it,a unzipped black suit,and holding a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose" the man starts,leaning in a bit as he continued,"You,have silver eyes."

"Um?" Ruby was trying to come up with words

"And you" he said at Matthew "You have a mask that can scare everyone who see it"

"Why thank you"

"So where did you learn to this?"he ask while showing them a recorded of the fight

"S-Signal Academy"she replied

"They taught you use one of the one most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he ask

"Well one teacher in particular."Ruby said

"I see.."the man said as he place the plate of cookies on the table which Ruby eat them all.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before.A dusty,old crow.."

"Mmmm!Thash muh unkul!Ruby said with a mouth full of cookies she shallows and wipes her mouth and said "Sorry that my uncle Qrow!He's a teacher at Signal,I was complete garbage before he took me under his now I'm all like Hoooowaaah! Witchaaaaa!" she said while making karate-style poses

"And what about you?"he ask Matthew "I never seen that how did you do that?

"My father taught me."

"Your father...what is his name?"

"His name was Revan"

"Was?"

"He's dead"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault...But before he die he told me to be a Huntsmen because I need to know how this world work and need to make friends get myself a girlfriend" the last part cause Ruby to blush.

"So you two want to slay monsters?"the man asked

"Yeah I only have two more years of training left at Signal!And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she exclaimed excitedly,talking faster and faster

"You see my sister starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help parents always taught us to help others so I thought hey I might make a career out of it!I mean the police are alright but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really,gosh,you know!"

That's when a small pause happen,the man a Glynda analyzing that's when the man spoke again.

"Do you know who I am?"he ask.

"You're Professor Ozpin,You're the headmaster at Beacon."said Ruby and Ozpin smiled.

"Hello"he said

"Nice to meet you."Ruby says

"Greetings"Matthew says

"You two want to come to my school?"Ozpin ask

"More than anything!"Ruby says

"Yes"Matthew says

After exchanging glances with Glynda who showed a disapproving look follow by a "Humph",Ozpin turned back to them.

"Well okay"he said

Ruby eyes went wide and cheered in the mind while Matthew thought one thing ' _Father I will become a Huntsmen that you wish me to be"_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Beacon

Matthew was on a airship heading to Beacon though the ride there was awkward probably because how he dress but he didn't then notice Ruby,he heard that she was also coming he was glad that someone he knew was coming,and right now she was getting a hug from another girl she has long blonde hair,purple eyes,brown jacket that reaches to the stomach,yellow shirt with a yellow shirt with a symbol of a flower on it,very short black pants,brown boots,black fingerless gloves,and her weapon seems to be a couple of shot gun towards them to greet them.

"Please stop"pleaded Ruby as she being squeeze by her sister

Her sister let go and said "But I'm so proud of you"

"Really sis it was nothing"

"What do you mean?It was incredible!Everyone at Beacon going to think you're the bee's knee!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knee ok,I don't want to be any kind of knee.I just want to be a normal girl with normal-"

"Um hi Ruby" Both girls turn and saw Matthew waving at them.

"Oh..hi Matthew it's good to see again"said Ruby as she started to blush

"Um..yeah it's great that both our dreams are coming true"he replied as he was also blushing under his mask.

Soon they both end in a nervous then Ruby felt something poking her shoulder she turn her head and notice her sister was trying to get her attention.

"Are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh..Yeah..um Matthew this is my older sister Yang,Yang this is Matthew this is the guy I told you about."

"Oh so you're the guy my sister won't stop talking about nice to meet you"Yang said as she stick out her hand

"Well it's nice to meet you too"he then shook her hand while he was feeling déjà then a hologram of Glynda pop up.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon"

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"You are among the privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attuned this world is experiencing an incredible time of peace,and as future Huntsman and Huntress,it is your duty uphold have demonstrated the courage for such a task and now it is our turn to provideyou with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Soon the Glynda hologram fade off

' _Soon we will arrive at the school and nothing ruin this moment'_

Just then a guy was walking like a drunken sailor while trying not to vomit.

' _Ok gross as long as he doesn't th-'_

The boy suddenly throw up

' _Ok I'm just go as far as I can from this boy'_

Matthew walk far away from the puking boy seconds later Ruby and Yang follow Matthew and they just hope the boy won't move any closer.

{The front of Beacon}

The ship has finally landed and the first one to exit was the vomit boy soon Yang,Ruby,Matthew exit out of the trio was gazing upon Beacon a school where people learn to became warriors and to kill Grimm's,just then a random kid who was holding a weapon walk pass them.

"Ooh! Ooh! Guys! That kid has a collapsible staff!"said Ruby

Then another kid who was holding a weapon pass them by.

"And She's got a fire sword!"

"Easy sis,there just weapons"said Yang

"Just weapons?They're an extension of ourselves!They're a part of us!"

' _How she really loves weapons'_ thought Matthew as realize Ruby really loves weapons.

"Um Ruby?"

"Yes Matthew?"

"Aren't you happy with your own?"

Ruby quickly took out her weapon hug it and Said's "Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose!I Just really like seeing new ones,it's like meeting new people but btter."

"Oh..well I'm sure things will change and don't worry you have me and Yang isn't that right Yang"he said as he turn to Yang for help

"Well…actually,my friends are here (A bunch of people came out nowhere and stood behind Yang) Gotta go catch up okay bye."

Yang and her friends ran pass the two which causes Ruby to lose balance and fall luckily Matthew caught her and they watch as Yang and her friends ran as fast they could.

"Where did they come from?"ask Matthew

"I have no idea?"said Ruby she then notice that Matthew is still holding her she quickly got up "Um thank for catching me".

"No problem Just helping a frein—"

(Phone ringing)

Matthew notice that his phone was ringing "Um you don't mind if I.."

"You can go" he gave a nod and walk away while answering his called "Well I'm alone well things can getting any worse"she walk away only trip on someone luggage "Ow"

"What are you doing?"

Ruby look up and saw a girl who was angry.

' _Crap'_

{Matthew P.O.V}

Matthew walk as far he can and pick up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Greeting Matthew, I heard you are at Beacon congratulations"said Isaac

"Oh?Isaac it's good to hear from you how's the company?"

"Everything going well though the Schnee company is bitching at us"

"(sign) What is this time?"

"I don't know something about us getting another You met with anyone yet?"

"Actually have met two people,but there is a problem?"

"What is it?"

"Does the name Yang reminds you of anyone"

"Hmm I'll look it right own there is more important things…have you found anyone special?"

Matthew took a long pause trying not to blush he breath in than out,he quickly grab his phone and said "N..no I..haven't found anyone yet."

"Oh really!Than why do you sound so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous just fin—"

 **KABOOM**

Matthew turn his head and saw an explosion at the courtyard "I have to go,please search for the name." with that said he hang up and rush to the courtyard.

{Courtyard/Third person P.O.V}

Matthew has finally reach the courtyard and saw Ruby cover in ash.

"Oh my god,are you ok?"he ask as use the force to clear the ash of her.

"I'm ok just—"

"Unbelievable!" Matthew turn around and saw a girl she has pale blue eyes,a long white hair back into an off-center bun tail,and pinned with a icicle shaped tiara she was wearing a white strapless dress,white jacket,white shoes,and a black necklace "This is exactly the kind of that I'm talking about!"

"She sorry for whatever she done."

"You but out of it!"

"Hey she is sorry princess!"

"It's Heiress,actually." Just then a girl with long black hair,with amber eyes wearing a black bow on her head,a black vest,a white sleeveless shirt underneath the vest,white shorts,black leggings,and blake shoes.

"Weiss Schnee,heiress to the Schee Dust Company."

' _A Schee here?Vale cut tides with the Schee Company years ago.'_ Matthew thought wondering why a Schee doing in Vale and not Mantle

"Finally,some recognition"said Weiss

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."said the bow girl

"What-How dare-!"

"Also, quick question why are you here at Beacon as I recall Vale cut tides with the Schee company and join the Orion company."Wiess has so piss she away.

"Well um..ok (he turn to the bow girl) how about you what your opinion about the Orion com…"he stop because he saw her walking away from them.

"Well that's odd?"said Ruby

"Yeah?Well let's just head to the school before we miss the.."he was interrupted when he ran into a guy and knock him look down and saw guy he has short blonde hair,blue eyes wearing white chest armor,a black hoodie underneath the armor,blue jeans,and black and white shoes.

"Oh sorry about that"said Matthew as he reach out his hand

"No worries I wasn't looking"the guy said as he grab Matthew's hand and was help up.

"Oh by the way I'm Matthew and this is Ruby (pointed to her and gave a wave)"

"Well the Jaune Arc!Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it!"

Matthew and Ruby look at each other than back Jaune and as "Do they?"

"They will..well I hope they will."said Jaune as he was trying not to act like a fool.

"Well then I think it's time to go before we miss the ceremony."

Soon after Matthew,Ruby,and Jaune headed to the school before the ceremony could start.

{Assembly Hall}

The trio had entered and there they saw hundreds of others first year students the trio excited that dreams of becoming Hunters and Huntress were about to become a reality.

"Runy!Over here!"the trio turn there heads and saw Yang waving at them "I save you a spot!"

"Oh!Hey I gotta go!"Ruby said as she walk away from the guys to join her as Ruby left Matthew phone started to ring he knew it was Isaac and he need to be far away so no one so he said his goodbye to Jaune and now feel all alone unaware there were two girls watching from a far.

Matthew walk far away so no one can see him,he pull out and saw it was a text and it said _'I try finding anything about Yang but she look like someone we know I will try find more information'_

Matthew put his phone away he then saw Weiss yelling at was going to help her then he felt someone holding him back he turns his head and saw the bow girl.

"Oh it's you..um what's your name?"

"It's Blake"

"So Blake why are you holding be back?"

"Because if you keep saving your girlfriend than she can't defend herself."

It was true if he kept on being her savor than she won't believe in herself Matthew knew he had to let defend for herself,but then he remember a serten word.

"Wait girlfriend…Ruby isn't my girlfriend she just.." he stop when he notice Blake walking turn to Ruby and notice Weiss had stop yelling at her.

Soon after Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon gave a speech about becoming a huntsman's and huntress's then Glynda came and told them they would be staying in the Assembly Hall and initiation would start tomorrow and then she left with Ozpin.

{Hours later}

All the freshmen were getting sleep so they can get ready for the big day tomorrow but before that could happen a girl was in the middle of writing something.

"What's that?"ask Yang

"A letter to the gang back at signal,I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."said Ruby as she continue to write

"Aw that's so cute" just then Ruby throw a pillow at Yang.

"Shut up!I didn't get to take my friends with me to school it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune?He's nice." Ruby gave a little nod

"What Matthew?" Ruby was silent for a couple of minutes before forming a massive blush Yang saw this and gave an evil smile "You like him?"Ruby didn't say a word "You sexually like?"

"What!No I like him but only as a friend!"Ruby yell trying to make her sister to stop

"Well that's good to hear otherwise I have kick his ass!"

"I don't that"Ruby mumbles

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

{Matthew P.O.V}

' _Why do I have a feeling that someone is talking about me?'_ he thought as he was resting behind a staircase so no one can see his face just as was about to sleep his phone buzz he it was his friend texting him.

 _Isaac: Yeah are you awake?_

 _Matthew: Yes I any news?_

 _Isaac: Yeah turns out the Yang and Ruby are half sisters_

Matthew was surprise when he heard when they are half sisters

 _Isaac: they have same father but different 's mother name is Summer and Yang's mother name is you don't remember well Raven try to attack the Orion company you fought against her you won by cutting from her arm._

Matthew was silent on he heard he almost kill Yang's mother he fear if she finds out she might try kill him.

 _Matthew: Well thanks for the information good night_

 _Isaac: good night_

Matthew put down his phone and took a peek out and saw Yang,Ruby,Blake,and Wiess for some reason arguing on the second floor just then the lights turn off.

"Well shit"


End file.
